Kuniharu Ogino
Kuniharu Ogino (荻野 邦治 Kuniharu Ogino) is a top inspector with the police force. Back when, he was with the ploce, he was partnered with Hiroshi Inaba and Kuniharu is still good friends with Hiroshi as Kunihari usually seeks his assistance in several cases. Appearance Ogino has a smooth face with narrow eyes and pronounced jawbones. His black hair is especially spiky. He has several thin strands of hair hanging over his forehead; his remaining hair points to the back. Hiroshi Inaba thinks Ogino's hair is really pretty and even prefers his hair over white or silver hair.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 25 Being a police inspector, his usual outfit is a business suit which has a dark grey vest, a white, buttoned shirt and a crimson tie. His pants and shoes and also dark grey. Personality Ogino usually keeps a composed attitude and handles situations in a professional manner. He can however be very frank about people and reacts to Yūta Sasaki’s threat with his own. He can handle the headstrong Hiroshi Inaba's firm actions. Ogino also has his silly moments, but ignores Kei Nozaki's shocking reactions and usually keeps a pokerface during these situations.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 24 Also, whenever he is with his beloved daughter, he seems to change into a happy and joyful man. Whenever he is away from his daughter he becomes sad and start being a doting daddy, if someone kidnaps his daughter he will get worried and would ask someone for help. History Ogino was Hiroshi Inaba's partner and in some way, owner, when the latter was still a police dog.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 7 During that time, it seems that they had a strong bond of trust. This lasted until Hiroshi quit to become a private detective in order to search for his little brother. Ogino stayed and eventually became an important police inspector. Plot Intro arc Ogino is seen investigating a crime scene, the sixth one so far by the mafia boss Don Valentino. Ogino decides to use Hiroshi Inaba, the werewolf detective. He goes to the Inaba Detective Agency and is greeted by Kei Nozaki and Yūta Sasaki, though Yūta sarcastically implies that he's uninvited. Ogino hands some case files to Hiroshi and says that this criminal is proving to be rather hard to catch and asks Hiroshi for assistance. Hiroshi refuses instantly and lashes out, throwing salt rocks at Ogino's head. Ogino keeps a poker face and lets them hit him. Hiroshi is eventually stopped by Kei and Yūta offers Ogino tea, but from the rice cooker. Ogino is indifferent and takes the offer.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 10 After finishing his tea/meal, Ogino explains the case to Hiroshi and Kei. He tells them about Don Valentino, the Italian mafia boss and shows them a forged money bill. He says that it's especially well made and fantasizes about a 10.000¥ bill with his daughter's face on it. He then explains that the counterfeit bills are just an advertisement for their printing technology and that even the ICPO is after him. He further elaborates on Don's evil criminal acts and pleads to Hiroshi to use his abilities to catch the mafia boss. Hiroshi bluntly asks what the color of his hair is and Ogino replies that it's white. Hiroshi gets excited about such a rare and delicious hair and Ogino is wondering if Hiroshi already forgot what this is really about. The group then moves to the mafia boss' hideout.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 16 Ogino knocks on the door and an irritated Don Valentino opens. Ogino introduces himself as part of the police and Don panics and calls for Lorenzo. Lorenzo shoots at Ogino and his group, but has his gun shot out of his hands by Ogino. He tells Hiroshi and his assistants to stay put and enters the house. He sees obvious footprints leading to a ground door and goes through the hole. Lorenzo and Valentino quickly close it and shove a fridge over it, trapping Ogino. Yūta further seals the door and Ogino damns him. When Valentino has explained his way of eating money and creating fake bills, Ogino has somehow broken a hole trough the bottom of the fridge and has stuck his head in the hole. He motivates Hiroshi to go and capture Don. When Hiroshi is defeated by Lorenzo, Ogino climbs out of the hole, but with his head still in the fridge. His presence makes the mafioso's flee the scene.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 32 Skills & Abilities Weapon Specialist: Ogino uses a standard, police handgun and is quite proficient with it. He has most likely received training with the police and is able to quickly draw his gun and take action with efficient accuracy.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 19 Strength: 'It's seen that Ogino has some type of superhuman strength, as shown when pushing Hiroshi down to duck, he accidentally pushed Hiroshi all the way down into the pavement, so that only his head would show. Relationship Family Wakaba Ogino Wakaba is Kuniharu's wife. Not much is known about their relationship but it appears he loves her as he was quick to place her and Azusa in the care of Hiroshi Inaba when the Don Valentino began stalking them as he was fully aware of her non-existent sense of danger. He even promised his curious wife that he would return to pick them up after work was over, showing his care for her. Kuniharu does not appear to very intimate with her as he did not kiss her (which she requested) like he kissed Azusa as he left to handle work though this was possibly out of embarrassment as Hiroshi and the others were present. When Hiroshi and Kei later asked Azusa what role she wanted in the game "House", she chose the father role and put on necktie like her father. Hiroshi pretended to be the mother, and then Azusa immediately kissed him, which could support the idea that Kuniharu is closer to his wife than is shown since Azusa was almost definitely basing the roles on her family. He also likes to include his wife in fun activities with their daughter, showing he doesn't want her left out. Azusa Ogino Azusa is Kunihara’s daughter and he loves his daughter more than anything as shown he holds her and is smiling as a result. Kuniharu is described as "dotting daddy" whenever his daughter is involved and will personally attack anyone when her safety is threatened as he was quick to place her and Azusa in the care of Hiroshi Inaba when the Don began stalking them. In return, Azusa loves him and seems to have inherit his strength and efficiency as shown when she built a wooden house at the park. Her love for him is also shown when she immediately went for the role of "papa" when playing house with Hiroshi and Kei in episode 2 part b. Friends Hiroshi Inaba Ogino and Hiroshi were once partners when both were in the police. They worked together well, solving many cases. It seems that they developed a bond of trust, and so, Ogino knows Hiroshi very well. Hiroshi quit however, but Ogino continued to keep in touch by asking his assistance, regardless how much Hiroshi doesn't want to help.Cuticle Detective Inaba Manga: Chapter 1, Page 12 It's also known that Ogino is one of the few people that can actually keep Hiroshi under control to some extent. Yūta Sasaki Yūta is jealous of Ogino and Hiroshi's relationship and so he resents Ogino to the point of wanting to hurt him. Ogino doesn't really react to these threats and actions, but does call him "evil assistant" and cursed him when Yūta sealed the door Ogino was once caught in. Trivia * The name '''Kuniharu '''means "home country (usually refers to Japan)" (邦) ('kuni) and "govern, regulate, administer" (治) (haru). * Kuniharu's surname '''Ogino '''means "reed plain". References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Police Force members